


Don't Let Them Take Us

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: This is a Bendy and The Ink Machine one-shot that I thought up :)I put this so it's gender-neutral. You can be either a guy or a girl in this.What would you do to save your friends?I care about Boris and Alice Angel, they are my favorite characters in the game ♡





	Don't Let Them Take Us

The elevator was falling with red and orange sparks coming from the sides of it too. I was afraid. Boris was scared too. Boris also had his eyes covered. I wish I could hug him but, couldn't.

It fell all the way to the last floor, I hit my head against something. Everything went black as I fainted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The elevator had dropped.

I was still out until I felt shaking.

I was laying on the ground, slowly opening my eyes.

“What the hell happened? My head…”

I saw Boris trying to wake me up by shaking me, his hands on my shoulders. I was about to say 'Boris, I'm awake. I'm fine.’ but, there was something, someone walking up, behind Boris.

My eyes widened. It was Alice Angel.

She grabs Boris and pulls him away.

“No! Boris!” I yelled but, both of them were gone.

She took Boris away. Boris is my friend. I can't let her hurt him. Tho I do still care for her too. What am I gonna do?

“Alice...why….?” I said, mostly to myself.

I grab my axe off the ground and started running out of there. My grip on the axe tighten as I ran, I was breathing a lot too.

'I have to save him. Both of them, if I can.’ I thought to myself.

\--------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the slightly dark hallway. I opened a door and walked in. My eyes went wide again, seeing Boris tied up to an old, operating table. There was another axe stuck in the table near me too.

I was about to cut Boris out of there when I hear a slight demonic voice.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” The voice said

I knew the voice too. I saw Alice Angel’s shadow on the wall.

I turned around and saw her there.

All Boris could do was stay there and watch everything.

Alice Angel laughed insanely like last time then, said something again.

“You can't save him. I'II just kill you so you won't be in the way anymore.” Alice said

I wanted to run or at least, half of me did. But, I didn't, I want to save them. Not just Boris, Alice too.

“I'm not leaving. You won't kill me. You spared me when you could've killed me when you had the chance. You didn't even kill me in the elevator.” I said to her

“That's true but, I like you. That's the only reason you're still alive. Don't you understand? I need him to make me beautiful again.” she said

Inside and outside, others would see her as a monster, a demon, not an angel at all. But, that's not the way I see her. Through my eyes, she is beautiful.

“Alice, you're beautiful. You are beautiful.” I said

Alice seemed surprised as she started crying black tears because of the ink.

I reached out my hand. “Come on, Alice. You, me, and Boris can leave. We can go together.”

“But, the ink demon…” Alice had a quiet, slightly sweet voice this time.

“I won't let them take you. If he comes, I'II protect you, I promise. Both of you will be safe with me.” I said and I meant it.

She uncovered her face and started reaching out her hand too.

I smiled but then, my eyes were wide again, seeing those black things behind Alice. They grabbed her.

I started to cry, tears in my eyes as they were pulling her back.

“Don't let them take me! Don't let them take your angel!” she yelled at me. Her voice sad and scared.

“Alice!”

I quickly ran over with my axe. I killed them, all of these inky things around her. After they were all dead and gone, black ink was everywhere on the ground.

I put my hand in Alice's, entangling my fingers with her fingers.

I hug Alice, wrapping my other arm around her. I think she probably was smiling on the inside.

After that, I let go and walk back over to Boris. I cut him free. He gets down off there now.

I hugged him as I smiled again then, I pulled away.

“It's okay, everything will be fine.” I said to them

Then, we all left that room together. No matter what I will keep my promise to them. I will protect my friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved this one-shot :) Please comment after reading it too because I'd love to know what you thought of the one-shot ♡


End file.
